Voice dialing is a useful function in an electronic device, such as a phone or a head unit mounted on a vehicle, with which the electronic device retrieves a contact name or a phone number within a phonebook using voice recognition technology. In some existing solutions, the electronic device only supports dialing with certain languages, such as Chinese, English and Japanese, whose corresponding acoustic models and language models are pre-stored in the electronic device.